


that's not safe (but this is)

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: (I think I included them?), Boys In Love, Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Getting Together, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Self Harm, Injury, M/M, Trans Scorpius Malfoy, heelys, same world as my story "bloodred", unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Scorpius is in the hospital. Albus is mad.





	that's not safe (but this is)

Scorpius woke up in the hospital, and Albus did not look pleased with him.

"You're awake?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you are the daftest idiot on the face of the planet. I don't even want to look at you right now."

Scorpius didn't even respond, just blinked at him.

"Sorry," said Albus, not sounding sorry at all.

Scorpius tried to turn to look at him, but was struck by the pain in his ankle. "Al, what did I do?"

"You know what you did. You could have crushed your ribs."

Albus, Scorpius realised, was not talking about his hurt ankle, nor the torn up skin on his arms and legs.

"No, my ankle. Biking? Sorry. My head's foggy."

"Yeah. Biking. Bone contusion, or something. I don't know. Anyway. I was ranting. You are the most dangerous, most stupid, most - well, you're dumb."

"Thanks."

Albus sighed. "I'm just worried for you, okay?"

"You can carry me around. Wear my heelys if you want, even."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Spit it out, then. And the Heelys offer still stands."

"Um, thanks? Scorpius. You're an idiot. I'll try to get them to put that ace bandage that was on your chest onto your ankle, but maybe not, because I don't even know if they're going to let you have it back-"

"I need it," he whispered. "My dysphoria's so bad, Al. I can't handle it anymore."

Albus reached behind himself and pulled out something that to most would look like a normal shirt but Scorpius knew what it was.

"Oh god, Al, you didn't have to-"

"Yes I did," he said. "They did a scan, and so far you don't have any broken ribs, but it was only a matter of time, so here." Albus tossed it to him and stepped forward.

It was smoother than it looked, cooler. Scorpius held it as though it were a baby, unable to believe this was real.

"Try it on," said Albus. "I'll wait outside the curtain if you need help or anything."

Scorpius smiled at him. "Okay."

As soon as he had exited the area, Scorpius pulled off his shirt and tried not to look down as he pulled the stretchy binder over his head. It felt different than he expected, but in a good way.

When he'd put that and his shirt back on, he said, "I'm ready," and Albus stepped back in.

"Looks good," he said. Scorpius ran his fingers through his hair, and Albus stopped. "Wait, bro."

"Yeah?" Scor pressed his arms to his sides, hooking thumbs in his pockets.

Albus took a couple steps forward and tugged on his shirt, hands so close to him.

His breath caught.

"You good. Sorry, it was just slightly crooked."

"Thank you so much."

"It's seriously no problem, Scor. You need it."

"I k-"

The weight of his lies suddenly came crashing down on him. Oh god, he doesn't know it all. He was already pissed but oh god, Albus would probably hate him for this, for being a freak, for being broken-

"Scorpius. You okay?"

Albus was expecting an answer. Why couldn't he answer? Normal boys could answer. But not him. Not him, because he's a freak-

"Scor." Albus put hands on his shoulders, then pulled him into a hug. "It's okay. It's okay."

"I..." he shook and stuttered on his words. "I have to show you I cant say it I'm so broken I'm sorry-"

"You aren't broken," said Albus. "You can tell me anything. But you don't have to."

"There's more... um. More self destructive tendencies that I didn't tell you about because I'm a terrible person and I have trust issues and I'm sorry you have to put up with me-"

"Scorpius, please, I don't hate you. Um, is it easier for me to ask you or for you to just say it? I don't want you to be uncomfortable..."

Scorpius buried his head in Albus's shoulder. "I've been- I've been cutting. On my side. I just thought you should know. Because I- trust you."

"I thought it was something like that," Albus murmured.

"I'm sorry."

"Babe, you don-" a long string of curses followed, during which Scorpius' face morphed from frowning to a smirk. "Albus Severus Potter-"

"Oi! Shove off." Albus's face was turning rapidly redder than it had been before.

Scorpius just grinned more. "Love you too, babe."

"So are we like.. dating now?" asked Albus.

"I sure hope so," said Scorpius with a lopsided grin.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [bloodred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794632) by [scorpiusismypatronus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus)




End file.
